The Followers Of The Wanderer
by Zanegar
Summary: The Lone Wanderer gave his life for the waist land. But there is still much work to be done. Super Mutants, Raiders, and the remnants or The Enclave, these forces and more threaten the waists. Now years after the events of Fallout 3, a new team of young men and women must save the capital waist land once more. They are... "The Followers Of The Wanderer"... God help us...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I don't own Fallout... Wish I did!... But I don't...

Warning! This Fic contains adult situations! What dose that mean?... It means it's awesome!

Chapter 1: Followers of the Wanderer.

* * *

War... War never changes... not even the legendary Lone Wanderer of Vault 101 was able to stop the flames of war... In the years fallowing his brave sacrifice, people began to rebuild... With out the endless search for clean water, people had more time to build better homes, start better communities, and even start down the long road towards normality .. But the shaky peace did not last... Even with the clean water, the threats of the wastes still remained... Raiders, Super Mutants, a whole ecosystem of mutated wild life, and even the remnants of the once proud Enclave still roamed the ruins of Washington D.C... However... the people of the Capital Wasteland no longer had the Lone Wanderer to protect them... They needed a new hero... or perhaps... a team of heroes... a group of young people dedicated to the...

"OH GOD! HELP! HELP!"

Uh... Dedicated to the continued protection of the...

"SERIOUSLY GUYS! HELP!"

... Dedicated to the continued protection of the proud people of...

"OH SWEET JESUS THERE'S TWO OF THEM!"

...Proud people of the capital wasteland! For they are the brave...the strong.. the mysterious... They are "The...

"OH MY GOD! IT'S GOING TO EAT MY ASS!"

"The F...

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

"The fol...

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE! I NEED MORE AMMO! GAH! AND A STEMPACK!"

They are "The

"JUST DIE ALREADY YOU STUPID DEATHCLAW!"

They are "The Followers Of The Wanderer"!

"GAAAAAAAAAAH!" Shouted a rather tan teenager as he shoved the barrel of his combat shotgun into the mouth of a Deathclaw and pulled the trigger blowing its head clean off," Tough little basted," He panted heavily as he returned to the scared caravan owner who had hired him and his team to kill a nest of deathclaw that had been terrorizing the local area. The teen had black hair, wore the a brown Duster that, frankly, had seen better days, and atop his head he wore a set of old biker goggles that he said 'Made him look bad ass"

"Well it's about damn time!" said the old Man atop his bramin, a large two headed mutated cow," I didn't pay you to horse around! Infact! I'm not going to pay you at all! You took way to long!"

"WHAT!" shouted the tan teen," Do you realize how many shells that took!? At least pay for our repairs!"

"NO! End of story!" said the old man preparing to leave.

As he turned his Bramin around his nose came tip to barrel with a .44 magnum held by a very pissed off teen age girl with mid-length blond hair. She wore a set of leather armor covered in .44 shells.

"Look here buddy..." said the girl," We did your stupid job... now you pay us... or... we take our payment out of your hide!"

"Sandy... Uh... don't you think you're being a little to... harsh?" asked the Tan teen.

"Shut it Zack!" said Sandy not taking her eyes off the old man.

"Just leave the old man alone will ya, Sandy?" asked a rather tall young man with dark hair and kind eyes, he wore what looked like the remnants of a set of Brotherhood Of Steal power armor, on his back was a laser rifle and a plasma Rifle," We only ask for enough for repairs and ammo, dose that sound fair?"

"Welll When you put it that way..." said the old man going cross eyed from staring at the barrel of Sandy's gun," I guess I have no choice... How much do I owe you?"

"About 1000 caps!" said the Tall young man.

"Geeze Matt... let em down gently!" said Zack," But ya... 1000 caps"

"Are you insane!?" asked the old man.

The sound of Sandy pulling the hammer back on her .44 Magnum was enough to make the old man pull out his sack of Caps and pay up...

* * *

"I hope the others did as well as we did..." said Matt worried for his fellow 'Followers'. Matt, Zack and Sandy had returned to their home base in Megaton after successfully taking all the old man's caps. They patiently awaited the others to return from their mission to Rivet City for better supplies.

"I'm sure they're fine!" said Zack greedily counting the sack of caps again.

"And even if they're dead... that just means a bigger cut for us," said Sandy.

"Not cool Sandy..." said Zack glaring at Sandy with discontent, beginning to worry himself.

Meanwhile! ten miles from Megaton!

"HERO! GET DOWN!" shouted a pretty young girl with long brownish black hair. She had one hunting rifle in her hands and another on her back, she wore a set of combat Armor and a set of fake cat ears on her head. The young man she was yelling at was wearing a nice black suit and held a katana in one hand and a .22 pistol in the other. His dark hair was obscured by a black fedora.

He heeded the young girls warning and quickly hit the dirt, a rocket flying past where his head once was," Thanks Miki but I can handle my self!"

"Obviously not!" said another young girl, slightly younger then the rest. She had long blond hair done up in a pony tail, was wearing a set of Telon company armor, with the Telon company insignia crossed out, and was carrying an assault rifle. She helped Hero up and then proceeded to unload a clip into a near by Super Mutant.

"Ah shut it Sara!" said Hero firing a few pot shots.

A near by explosion nearly knocked everyone off their feet,"Damn it!" shouted Hero," Sire! Can't you talk to them or something!? Aren't they your people!?"

"Oh very funny!" shouted a young male Ghoul from behind a tree, he was wearing a set of metal armor, had three .32 pistols, one in each hand and one on his hip, one .32 sub machine gun, and a Fat Man on his back," Just because I'm a Ghoul you think I'm instantly friends with every mutant in the waist!? You raciest!"

"Hey! Sire!" shouted Miki," Please be a dear and... BLOW THEM THE FUCK UP ALREADY!? Kay thanks!"

"Sigh... Fine... But only cus you asked Miki!" said Sire pulling out his Fat Man, loading a mini-Nuke and... ," EAT THIS!"

Sire fired the Fat Man at the small force of Super Mutants resulting in a large mushroom cloud explosion.

"Ooooo... Pretty..." said Sara.

"Come on... let's get to Megaton... This thing is way to important to leave out here..." said Hero looking at the suit case in his hands, on the side in silver letters it read 'G.E.C.K'," Lets go! Before more Super Mutants show up..."

"Uh Hero... that was really cool and all but," said Miki stifling a laugh in order to be kind to her friend," There... There's... Pfft... There's a rad-roach on your back..."

"What?" asked Hero turning his head to look at his back as best he could... And sure enough he saw a cockroach the size of a football on his back preparing to lay eggs in his pants," OH LORD GET IT OFF ME! OH GOD I THINK I'M GUNNA BE SICK!"

Yes... these are the tales of the new hero's of the wasteland,"The Followers Of The Wanderer"... God help us all...

* * *

Please review! This could be the end if you want but I would love to continue! Please Comment if you want more!


	2. Chapter 2: The GECK

Disclaimer:I don't own Fallout... Wish I did!... But I don't...

Warning! This Fic contains adult situations! What does that mean?... It means it's awesome!

Chapter 2: The G.E.C.K

* * *

"We're back! And we brought some loot!" shouted Sara kicking in the door to the shack that the Followers called home. And what a home it was!... Not really... It was a small wooden shack in the back corner of Megaton, it was barely big enough for 3 bunk beds, one regular bed, a desk, a table, a small refrigerator, a weapon rack and a few other odds and ends.

"Loot!?" asked Zack rushing out the door.

"Is everyone ok?" asked Matt very worried.

"OH NO! It's horrible! HORRIBLE!" shouted Zack from outside," Sire! Say it isn't so! He was to young! To young!"

"Sire?" Asked Sandy a little worried," Zack what happened?"

"He's... he's..." said Zack walking back into the shack with his arm wrapped around Sire's shoulder in a friendly half hug," Been turned into a Ghoul!"

"Ya... that one never gets old," said Hero walking in.

"It's not that funny Zack," said Sire," IT'S HILARIOUS!"

"Hey!" shouted Miki joining everyone inside the shack," Do you guys think this is valuable?"

She held up the G.E.C.K for all to see.

"HOLY SHIT!" shouted Zack running over to Miki almost ripping the G.E.C.K out of her hands," This is amazing! Miki! You are amazing!"

Zack gave Miki a bone crushing hug causing her face to flush a bright red,"Th-thanks Zack..."

"GUYS!" shouted Zack Running back to Matt, Hero, and Sire," We're all going to be fucking rich!"

"Th...Thank's Zack..." mumbled Miki still a little flustered.

Sara walked over to Miki and waved her hand in front of Miki's face getting no response,"Hello? Earth to Miki!"

"Don't bother Sara," said Sandy joining the other two girls in the doorway," When she gets like this there's no helping it,"

"What does she see in him any way?" asked Sara poking her frozen friend in the face.

"I have no idea," said Sandy waving her hand in front os Miki's face," He's so fucking cheep! I mean ya he's a kinda nice guy but, I don't think he's ever spent a Cap in his life!"

"Ya! And you go through them like candy!" laughed Sara," Little miss trigger happy!"

"Shut it," said Sandy.

"GUYS! COME CHECK THIS OUT!" shouted Zack from the other side of the shack.

"Oh!" said Miki snapping out of it," coming!

"Lets go see what our "Illustrious leader" wants" said Sady walking with Miki and Sara over to the dinner table where the guys had set up.

"What's a Gecko anyway?" asked Sara.

"Not a Gecko... A G.E.C.K..." said Matt looking at the piece of lost tech," It stands for Guardian of Eden Creation Kit."

"Oh...," said Sara," And what's it do?"

"Well they were issued to the vaults so that they could rebuild after the war was over, they work on the principle of terraforming and use a..." Matt droned on and on about the inner workings of the G.E.C.K wile Sara just stared at the inner contents of the suit case, it looked like a mass of screens and buttons each one was blinking and more importantly... very shiny.

"Must... push..." said Sara pushing one particularly shiny red button that said 'On'

In an instant the table the GECK was sitting on and Most of Sara's long hair, that was hanging over her face when she pushed the button, were enveloped in a bright blue light. The light stayed for a second, then disappeared, neither the table or Sara's hair were there, in their place was small tree rich with ripe red apples. The GECK rested near the base of the tree,

"Holy shit!" shouted Sara feeling her now earlobe length hair," That was AWESOME!"

"MY TABLE!" shouted Zan," That was 5 caps!"

"Well.. I guess I was wrong... He's spent at least 5 caps in his life..." said Sandy bord.

"What the heck just happened!?" asked Sire.

"I have no..." started Hero before he caught himself," I mean... Hm... It's obvious you simpleton..."

"I was just about to say..." said Matt," The GECK uses matter to terraform the surrounding area!"

"That's nice Matt but," said Miki in the sweetest voice possible, before angrily shouting," DO YOU MIND SPEAKING FUCKING ENGLESH!?"

"Oh... Right... sorry uh..." said Matt trying to chose the right words," It turns stuff into plants that we can eat, no radiation,"

"Oh... my god," said Zack his eyes the size of dinner plates," Do you know what this means? With this we could save the wasteland... we could turn the dark barren landscape into a brilliant paradise! We could... We could!..."

Five minutes later...

"APPLES! CLEAN RADIATION FREE APPLES!" shouted Miki standing in front of Doc Brown's clinic with a bag full of apples," JUST 20 CAPS! NO RADIATION JUST APPLES!"

"What happened to saving the wasteland..." asked Sandy standing next to Miki.

"Well look at it this way!," said Sara," If we get lots of caps, we can fix the GECK and use it to help everyone!"

"Oh ya," said Sandy remembering what Matt said

_Flashback,_

_"This GECK is damaged... that blue light should have killed us all.." said Matt fiddling with the inner workings of the GECK._

_"What do ya mean?" asked Zack eating an apple from the tree," These apples taste fine to me!"_

_"Ya but it's not working at full capacity," said Matt," Once I get this fixed we can save the entire wasteland! But it's going to take a LOT of caps..."_

_"How many caps?" asked Sire._

_"About 1 million..." said Matt._

_Zack began to choke on his apple, Miki slapped him on the back and the chunk came flying out of his mouth," WHAT!?"_

_"I'm gunna have to order parts from all over the wasteland... Hell I'll be basically making a GECK from scrap! But I'm sure I can get it to work," said Matt._

_"... God why?" asked Zack._

_End Flash back_

"I'm sure we can get the caps we need!" said Miki hopeful.

"Pffft! You dont care about the caps!" said Sara poking fun," You just want to impress Zack!"

"WHAT!" shouted Miki drawing more attention then she intended," Wh wha what do you mean!?"

"Admit it Miki," said Sandy bored," You like Zack,"

"I DO NOT!" shouted Miki.

"Oh yes you do!" said Sara," We read what you wrote about him in your journal!,"

"YOU READ MY JOUrNAL!" shouted Miki.

"Ehem... 'Oh Zack!'" said Sandy in a very poor imitation of Miki's voice," 'WHen will you notice me?' HAHA!"

"NOT FUNNY!" Shouted Miki reaching her limit.

"Oh yes it is!" said Sara," It's almost as funny as what Sandy here wrote about Hero!"

"YA!... Wait...What?" asked Sandy.

"Excuse me miss, How much are the apples?" asked a passer-by.

"SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS!" shouted Miki grabbing an apple and chucking it at the man hitting him square between the eyes knocking him out. Miki panted for a few seconds before she recovered from her rage," Oh my god I am so sorry!" she rushed over to the man and helped him up," Are you ok?"

"How much for a mud!?" the man shouted before passing out again.

"Great... you killed him..." said Sandy," Gah... I wonder how Sire is doing,"

"I'm sure he's doing fine!" said Sara poking the unconscious man with a stick.

With Sire...

"Hello sir would you like to buy an apple?" asked Sire outside Moriarty's.

"Fuck off ghoul!"

"Aw..." sighed Sire.

Back with the girls.

"Excuse me miss," asked a man walking up, he wore a set of old Enclave battle armor, his armor had obviously seen better days. On his back he had a modified plasma rifle and on his hip was a lazer pistol," Might I ask where you got those apples"

"Who want's to know?" asked Sandy, her hand on her .44 magnum.

"Why... who else," said the man takeing off his helmet, he was unnaturally handsome with short blond hair and blue eyes, his pale skin looked like it had never seen the light of day," I am the president of these united states... And leader of the Enclave, You may call me John Henry Eden,"

And with a smile, he reached for his plasma rifle...

* * *

CLIFF HANGER! WHO IS THIS MAN WHO CLAIMS TO BE JOHN HENERY EDEN? WHAT DOSE THE ENCLAVE WANT WITH THE FOLLOWERS? WILL SIRE EVER SELL AN APPLE? FIND OUT NEXT TIME!


	3. Chapter 3: Mr Presedent

Disclaimer:I don't own Fallout... Wish I did!... But I don't...

Warning! This Fic contains adult situations! What does that mean?... It means it's awesome!

Chapter 3: Mr. President

* * *

It was a lovely day in Megaton... The birds were churpping...

"GET DOWN" Yelled Miki grabbing her rifle and jumping behind cover.

The Radroches were scurrying...

"I'M HIT!" shouted Sara taking a plasma bolt to the shoulder making her drop her Chinese Assault Rifle and fall to the ground.

Even the always grumpy Doc. Church was happy, seeing as he just got a shipment of Super stempacks and Rad-Away.

"SARA! MIKI GIVE ME COVER FIRE!" yelled Sandy running from her cover under a hail of lazer and plasma fire. She grabbed Sara and manged to bring her back to cover without takeing any hits,"Sara... stay with me!"

Moria Brown was a little sad however. Her latest project, a gun that shoots little guns that shoot chain saws, wasn't going very well.

"It's very simple," said the so called 'John Henry Eden',"Give me the GECK and you live! Do it for your country!"

"HEY ASS HOLE!" Shouted Zack leaping into the fray and landing right in front of 'John'," Suck on this!"

Zack unloaded a full clip from his Combat shotgun into 'John's' chest sending him flying into a the air. Out of no where, Hero leaped to meet 'John' in the air. Hero stabbed his blade clear through 'John's' chest and pinned him to the ground.

"Eat this you bastard!" said Hero placing the barrel of his .22 pistol to 'John's' forehead and pulled the trigger. Where he expected there to be raining gray matter and blood, there was only sparks and metal," A robot?"

Even everyone's least favorite Ghoul bartender, Gob, was having a good day. No one spat on him, no one beat him, and no one called him a "Ugly as fuck monster". He decided that today was infact... the best day in Megaton History!

"DUDE! HERO! THAT WAS AWESOME!" shouted Miki running to meet Hero," You totally kicked his ass!"

"Hey... I helped," said Zack.

"Miki, You flatter me," said Hero bowing deeply and talking Amber's hand in his and kissed it gently.

"Uh..." said Miki not sure what to do.

"Guys!" said Sire running down the walkways to meet up with the others," We got trouble!"

"Dont worry Sire!," Said Hero taking a dramatic pose," I took care of it!"

"Wow!" said Sire very impressed" You took down an entire army of androids!?"

"...Army?" asked Hero deflating.

Suddenly the walls of Megaton shook, the front gate blew open... and wave after wave of "John" Bots began marching into the city.

"It's time to give of yourself, for your country!" shouted the "John" bots in unison.

"Guys this is bad! Sara is out cold!" said Sandy knelt beside her friend.

"And we got company..." said Hero taking his sword out of the fallen "John" Bot.

"How the hell are we going to handle all of those?..." asked Zan reloading his Shotgun," And where the heck is Matt!?"

"Guys up here!" shouted Matt from in front of Crater side supplies.

"Matt! Get down here!" Shouted Zan blowing the head off of the first "John" bot," We need every gun we can get!"

"I got something better!" shouted Matt tossing Zan a strange gun that looked like a large wooden Box with a metal tube coming out of one side and a large red button on the back side.

Zan fumbled with the box nearly dropping it," Matt! What the hell!"

"Just point it at them and press the button!" shouted Matt," It takes a little wile to charge up!" Matt ran down the ramps and started fireing his plasma rifle into the group of "John" bots," We'll hold them off until then!"

"But what the fuck dose it do!?" shouted Zan backing away from the fight so he would be safe to charge up this strange weapon," Damn it! OK! Listen up guys! We are 'The Followers Of The Wanderer!' It is our job to protect the people of Megaton and the Wasteland! So we cant let those fuckers take one more step! Followers! ATTACK!"

Inspired by the words of their leader, the Followers charged into battle.

Sire quickly pulled out his Mini Nuke launcher and fired a front of the group of bots," Eat this you robotic ass holes!" the blast quickly blew a large hole in the ground and launched the bots high into the air," That took care of it!" the bots hit the ground with sickening thuds, ...and shambled back to their feet.

"Shit!" shouted Sandy unloading her .44 Magnum into the crowd," That is not good!"

"Guys I think we have bigger problems!" said Miki Sniping a bot right between the eyes, blowing it head clean off," Look!" Miki pointed at the back of the hoard of bots. If you followed her finger... you would see that she was pointing at a chained up super mutant behemoth being lead into the city by the bots.

"OH FUCK!" shouted Hero losing his cool," Guys we have to fall back! There is no way we can take that thing down!"

"Where's that bad ass facade of yours!" asked Sandy Reloading and dodging plasma bolts.

"Fuck this!" shouted Hero charging the group of bots sword drawn," I AM THE HERO OF THE GLOWING DARKNESS!" Hero began to cleave through the cold metal as well he could," I will fight to my last breath!" Hero managed to cut one of the bots completely in half," I will not fall! Until I have claimed your lives!"

"HERO!" shouted Miki giving him covering fire as best she could," GUYS! WE HAVE TO GIVE HERO COVER FIRE! HE CAN..." Miki was cut short as a plasma bolt struck her rifle right down the barrel blowing it in half and sending her flying backwards.

"MIKI!" shouted Zan.

"Huh what I'm up! I'm up!"said Sara springing awake," what's going on?"

"HERE HOLD THIS!" Zan said shoving the box in her hands," Keep pressing the button untill it beebs! Then point it at those bad guys ok!"

"Uh... OK!" said Sara takeing the box from him.

"Miki I'm comeing!" Zan shouted running to where Miki had fallen.

"GUYS MIKI IS DOWN!" shouted Sire reloading his mini nuke launcher and firing it at the Super mutant Behemoth. the explosion ripped the monster clean in half spraying the surrounding area with toxic blood.

"DAMN IT!" shouted Matt giving Hero the cover fire he needed," Is the GECK gun ready yet?"

"The what!?" asked Sandy.

"The.. .gah... the box! Has teh Box beeped Yet!?" asked Matt.

"Almost!" said Sara happily singing," Mna Mna! Do do dodo dooo! Mna Mna! Dodo do doooo! Mna Mna DO DO dodo do dodo do dodo do Ima chargen my attack!..." A beep souned from the box" DONE!"Sara pointed the Box at the crowd of Bots and released the button... a blinding white beam of light shot out of the barrel...

"MIKI!" Shouted Zan throwing himself over her to shield her from the light," I'm here! Don't worry!"

As the light faded... the small army of "John" Bots had been replaced by a small forest of trees... each vaguely shaped like a person. Hero's Blade was stuck in the middle on one of these trees,"Uh... that was a killer robot a few seconds ago... right?"

"Matt... what the fuck did you make!?" asked Sandy barely able to believe what she was looking at.

"I told you!" said Matt putting his guns away," A GECK gun!"

"Dudes...," Said Sara a little dazed by what she just fired... and a few feet back from the recoil of the gun," THAT WAS FAKING AWESOME!"

* * *

Sorry this one was so short... Just wanted to get this one out


End file.
